


A Quickie

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: Are you in the mood for a quickie?





	A Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is me trying to write again. been on a block for almost three years. but i want to push this away. so sorry for the shitty writing. it was funny in my head tho.

She wasn't exactly a morning person during the weekends. Most especially when she had no work or responsibilities ahead of her. At best, Asami Sato hated mornings. As her best friend kept saying, the morning is evil. Which was funny, as Asami's name meant 'beautiful morning'. Nothing was beautiful in the morning except a cup of lifesaving coffee that would prevent her from decapitating living things.

So Asami always had a ritual. Wake up early, prepare early (or even the night before), finish everything early, and get to enjoy two weekends sleeping in. Anyone who knew Asami would know better than disturb the cycle.

This alone means it was free game to the person who dared start calling her and leaving her phone beeping calling for her attention early this Sunday morning. The incessant ringing tugged on her concsiousness and even if Asami tried to ignore it and lull herself back to an easy sleep, it kept on going.

And so, with a half a growl and half an angry outburst, Asami reached for the Satophone vibrating and beeping at her bedside drawer.

With fiery but tired eyes, she squinted against the lighted display only to see missed calls and unanswered messages from Korra herself.

Korra had been a long time friend. Since middle school, in fact. And was the one who quoted the truth upon the darkness of mornings. Korra knew her more than anyone else in this world. So why was she calling? She knew better. Something must be _wrong_.

Fear gripped Asami's heart. Korra was stupidly unaware of that she was the unrequited love of Asami's life. Asami would do anything for her. Scenarios flew in Asami's mind and an icy feeling enveloped Asami, giving her goosebumps.

_Korra!_

With the reflexes of a cobra-mongoose, the heiress opened up the messages.

  
**from: the Avatar 04:03am**  
_Asamiiii_

_hey asami_

_hello?_

_Asami_

_Asami :(_

_:( :(( :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

_I get it u hate me_

 

  
Was she... drunk?

 

  
**from: the Avatar 04:06am**  
_Asami, I need you!_

_Please pick up!_

_It's important!_

 

  
Annoyed but also relieved, Asami typed.

 

  
**from: Mecha Nerd 05:09am**  
_K? Its like, five am_

_Is everything ok?_

_Kor?_

_Are you alright???_

  
**from: the Avatar now**  
_oh good ur up_

_Are you in the mood for a quickie?_

 

At first, Asami growls. She woke her up for this?! She was about to throw the phone against the wall and render it useless (though it would take a few tries, Satophones aren't cheaply made like Cabbage Phones were.) when her brain caught up with the question. Immediately, a blush spread from the roots of her hair and right down to her chest. Asami doesn't even realize that she's started to hold her breath.

_**A q-quickie?!** _

Asami doesn't even know how to react at this as her minds speeds up a hundred miles a miute. Flashes of small memories of seeing Korra swim for school or at the beach and playing volleyball takes her to hyperspeed; her blush intensifies. She remembers the sweat running down tanned skin. She remembers the abs Korra shows off whenever possible. Her arms and how she calls them her "big guns". And her lips as she laughs, talks, eats and smiles. Asami's heart races and she feels like her head and chest is about to blow.

Then, ding! Another message pops up and Asami opens it with no time to waste.

 **from: the Avatar now**  
_Asami? a quickie?_

_with me?_

_come on!_

_I thought u liked those bacon egg tart things!_

_i'm hungryyyyy_

 

  
A loud crash wakes up Hiroshi from his slumber and he immediately jumps up to his daughter's room.

"Asami, my dear?"

He opens the door and finds her daughter, red in the face and fuming. He has not seen her like this since a terrible temper tantrum when her mother refused to let her drive at six years old.

She was screaming on the phone. The remains of her Satophone on the far side of the room, screen cracked and light blinking. He turns back to his daughter. She had yet to notice him. She was still on the phone. It was an old rotary phone from her late grandmother. A miracle that still worked despite it's age. Asami liked to keep it around. The sight of Asami in her pajamas with a very red face and yelling over her old grandmother's phone was so bizarre that Hiroshi did not even realize what was happening until he snapped out of it.

**"IT'S QUICHE, KORRA! _QUICHE!_ "**

Confused but wise enough not to ask, Hiroshi quietly closes the door as he steps back out of the room. He climbs back to bed wearily and looks at the picture of his wife on the bedside table. His wife smiles at her in her knowing way.

"You said you would handle her during the teenage years, Yasuko."

Hiroshi sighs and rumbles as he turns his back and tries to sleep again, trying ignore Asami screeching "quiche" over and over.

In the Spirit World, Yasuko sneezes over tea and moon cakes.

It is six years into the future and four years into their relationship before Korra musters the courage why Asami had been so mad at quiche ever since that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post:
> 
> Korra: Are you in the mood for a quickie?  
> Asami: *struggling to breath* Wh-what?  
> Korra: A quickie. You know, one of those egg things.  
> Asami: ...  
> Asami: IT’S PRONOUNCED QUICHE!


End file.
